Aftermath
by Shae07
Summary: Lexi scene following the events of S12 finale and my Snippet: Who Are We.


Lexi pulled her car to a stop behind the Impala, the clock on her dashboard reminded her it was one in the morning. She flipped her visor down and glanced at her face which was illuminated by the small mirror lights. Her eyes were puffy and red from the tears which hadn't subsided since the youngest Winchester had phoned her with the news. To lose so much in one night, she wasn't sure how anyone was going to recover from this. The pain she felt was unbearable, and she couldn't imagine what her friends were going through. First Oliver, now Cas and Crowley, and not knowing what happened to Mary, it was a surreal feeling. The dark-haired girl kept wishing she could just wake up from this nightmare.

She made her way into the bunker and down the staircase, where she saw the youngest brother standing on the other side of the library. With tears in her eyes she made her way across the room and Sam gave a small smile of relief as he met her halfway. She could see the pain in his eyes and knew he was trying to be the strong one. He didn't speak, only enveloped her small frame with his and held her tightly. The younger Winchester gripped her closely for longer than he normally would, when he finally pulled back he moved his hands to her shoulders, and looked her over, as if confirming she was in one piece.

"Kitchen," the word came out quietly and Lexi nodded her head in understanding before she moved past the man.

Once she reached the doorway to the kitchen, she saw a six pack of beer which sat on top of the stainless-steel kitchen island. Three of the slots were empty and she glanced down to the denim clad legs stretched out across the floor. She moved slowly toward them and heard a crunch as she took a step. Lexi looked down and saw the shattered remnants of the three missing beer bottles on the floor; she carefully made her way to the island and saw the older brother was leaned back against the metal. She gingerly stepped over his legs and grabbed a bottle from the pack before she slid down into the floor beside him. The metal island was cool against her back as she twisted the top off her bottle and tossed it to the floor. The smell of whiskey emanated off the man beside her and she saw him turn the half-empty bottle of amber liquid up as he took a long swig. She took a sip of the beer and was surprised to find it was still cool. Dean didn't look at her, only offered her the bottle of whiskey once he was done. Lexi took it and turned it up quickly, it was a major contrast to the cold beer, as this liquid burned its way down her throat. She placed the bottle on the floor between them as she took another sip of the beer.

Lexi leaned her head back against the metal after a moment and turned her face to look at the man beside her, he also had his head pushed back against the island. He glanced over at her and she could see how glossy his green eyes were, the pain was mixed with rage and it shattered her; he was the strong one. He may have been a broken man, but he kept the broken part behind a wall, the green-eyed hunter was more guarded than anyone she'd ever met, but now, she could see in his eyes that those walls were down and Dean Winchester was in pieces.

The man reached for the whiskey bottle, but instead of turning it up, he placed it on the other side of Lexi. He didn't say anything as he slowly leaned down to lay his head in her lap, she felt his arm nudge the side of her leg and she bent her knees slightly, which allowed him to snake his arm underneath her legs as he wrapped his other arm over the top of them. The dark-haired girl placed her beer bottle beside her as she rested her left hand on his shoulder, then moved her right hand to the top of his head and gingerly laid it against his hair. The grip he had on her legs was comforting and she carefully started to stroke his hair with her fingers. After a few moments, she could feel the tears as they seeped through the denim onto her thigh and she leaned her head back against the island once more as silent tears streamed down her face.

Lexi wasn't sure how long they'd been in the floor, but she had noted Dean's breathing had evened out and she was certain he had finally fell asleep. She heard the broken glass crunching underfoot again and after a moment a hand reached down and picked up the bottle of whiskey and her now empty beer bottle. The dark-haired girl glanced up as Sam kept the whiskey in one hand but discarded the other bottle on the island before he slid down in the floor beside her. The younger brother was close enough she could lean against his shoulder and she did just that as he took a swig from the bottle of liquor. The dark-haired hunter hadn't slept in days, the pain and fear kept her mind racing, but she finally felt at ease here and she closed her eyes. She didn't know where they would go from here, she was just thankful they still had each other.


End file.
